


McRestaurant

by aspenrunes



Category: rc9gn
Genre: Dinner Date, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspenrunes/pseuds/aspenrunes
Summary: McFist and Viceroy go on a dinner date
Relationships: mcfisteroy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	McRestaurant

**Author's Note:**

> (a gift / made for someone)   
> I might expand on this later even though it's not supposed to have much of a plot? I can just feel it in my writer bones that it should be longer / is too brief, but I'm already late in posting this and don't want to postpone this much longer.

They didn’t need to pay for admission. It was the premiere of the newest and fanciest dining establishment in Norrisville: The McRestaurant. The line to get in stretched for blocks, but, being the owner of the place, Hannibal McFist and his plus one, Willem Viceroy, were able to walk right in.

Tonight was set to be a night with no worrying about the ninja. A date planned just for the two of them with no intrusions from work. Which sounded nice in theory, but, knowing how McFist had a tendency to obsess over the ninja, Viceroy didn’t believe they would be able to make it through the night without that sore subject coming up, and becoming an issue, at least once. McFist was determined to prove him wrong. He could go a full night without getting distracted by the ninja and he would prove it. This night would be nothing short of perfect.

Viceroy looked around the restaurant as a server guided them through the chorus of tables and customers, and past an actual chorus providing a subtle, classical ambience. He paused to look at a dynamic statue settled in the center of the room.

“I consulted the most prominent interior designers for the restaurant’s decor,” McFist informed him.

Viceroy nodded approvingly. “Très chic.”

“No, I think his name was Brian.”

Viceroy ignored that comment and turned to look at McFist, “And it’s _just_ a statue?”

“Of course!”

“Uh-huh. So no traps, secret levers, or anything else of that sort?”

“It’s just a statue,” McFist promised. “There is nothing happening here tonight except for the amazing dinner that I promised you, and I am a man of my word.”

Satisfied, Viceroy rejoined their waiting server to show them the rest of the way to their table.

Walking along maroon carpets, soon they reached an upstairs dining room with dimmer lighting, fewer tables, and a wall of windows looking down over the city. It was here, in the calm atmosphere of this room, where their night truly began: making small talk that bloomed into full conversations, joking, enjoying their high quality meal, taking bites off of each other’s plates. Nothing short of a revival to remind Viceroy of all the reasons he had been drawn to McFist and enjoyed his company prior to the man getting sucked into this ninja business.

And so they talked: about old times, about college, how they met, past vacations, and travels. The subject of his latest trip to France came up and soon Viceroy attempted to teach McFist a bit of French. These things weren’t one of Hannibal’s strong suits of course, and Viceroy knew he’d probably forget by the morning, but it was adorable to watch him stumble trying. His determination to keep trying even in the things that were hard for him, and the things he kept failing, seemed so earnest in this moment.

The night was going splendidly, and so far McFist had kept up his word just as he’d promised: there’d been no business talk, no bringing up their next ‘project’, not a single distracting thought or emotion about their main rival, and that’s when the unthinkable happened:

The sounds of shattering glass and shouts which turned into screams of horror in the main dining area, downstairs, echoed throughout the building. The telltale signs of someone turning into a monster. And of course, where there was a monster there would be the ninja.

McFist and Viceroy fell silent, their eyes locked. They both heard what was going on, but it was forbidden to mention it. Not tonight.

All the while, McFist was sweating. He was trapped between a rock and a hard place, frozen between two passions at opposite ends of the scale. His heart racing between his instinctive urge to chase after the ninja and what he knew he wanted for tonight.

And Viceroy watched him, keeping his thoughts to himself as he took another sip of wine. Nonchalant amidst all of the clear screaming and chaos coming from the main room. Waiting to see what McFist was going to do. Reading him. McFist didn’t move.

What in actuality was a few seconds of silence felt like an eternity. Finally, Viceroy lowered his glass and spoke.

“Sounds like a commotion going on downstairs. Did you want to go check it out?”

McFist was sweating bullets. “Hmm? I don’t know what you’re talking about-” _Of course he wanted to go- the ninja would be there any minute and this could be his chance to finally catch the little gremlin._ “This night is just for you- and us! Why would I want to do that?”

Viceroy pulled his glass closer to his face again, touched, maybe a tad bit flustered, but too smug to show it. “It is your restaurant,” he said into his drink. “Perhaps you should send someone to go deal with that- so we aren’t interrupted.”

“Hmm! Of course! Yes! I was just about to do that!” He whipped his phone out instantaneously and yelled into it as Viceroy finished his drink, ever serene.

McFist cleared his throat as he finished up and put the phone back into his pocket. Viceroy set his empty glass back onto the table and pushed it up, away from the edge.

“You know,” Viceroy started, “tonight has been amazing so far. I’m glad we were able to do this. I know you’re passionate about catching the ninja, and I am too, but lately it’s felt like the work has started to come between us. I missed being able to spend time together like this- just the two of us.”

McFist watched Viceroy as he spoke: his nerves easing. He was glad he stayed.

They looked at each other in silence for a moment. Viceroy drummed his fingers on the table in thought. And then he stopped.

“I know we only talked about you bringing me to this restaurant for tonight, but I have something for you too.”

McFist’s eyebrows raised. “Oh?”

Grinning subtly, Viceroy rose from his seat and looked back down at McFist. “Follow me.”

Without another word, they began to walk: out the door, and up and up more stairs- away from the calamity. Eventually reaching the end of the stairway, Viceroy paused at the frame of a dark door, hand on the knob, before opening it.

A slight breeze made its way along the rooftop. Viceroy held his coat further closed against the chill. McFist stepped out after him and looked around.

Against a backdrop of city lights below and constellations above, stood the silhouette of a helicopter. Seeing that McFist and Viceroy were now on the roof, the robo-ape pilot inside turned on the machine.

Viceroy stepped ahead as the blades, slowly, began to spin, and then paused to turn back toward McFist, extending a hand. “Care for a night flight over your city?”


End file.
